This renewal program has been designed to optionally take advantage of the research capabilities, strengths, and potentials which are characteristic of the institution's participating science department (Biology and Chemistry). The program, therefore, has an overall goal of continuing the expansion and broadening of the University's biomedical research capacity. The core of the program is represented by six biomedically important research projects which in every case, except one, is a joint project by design or by interface. In order not to lose the expertise, resources, capabilities and influence of experienced researchers, these persons are paired with younger faculty who have the interest and motivation and need to initiate and develop a research program. Each project will involve the participation of both undergraduate and graduate students as research assistants. Participating faculty will be provided released time during the academic year and "off-quarter salary for summer investigations". Activities such as seminars, conferences, attendance and participation in participation in professional meetings will complement the program.